User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive V
Makoto Gonna have to ask you to remove the part of Makoto's Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Secret Art that is ripped from Van's page on TBF (The stuff after the initial description of the statue). Sorries. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Nah. I'm not mad or anything. I just don't want C/P ruining such a good charcater. Makes me jealous that I didnt think of some of those techs while working on my own CDS Magic lol. And thanks...Stella is just the bestest. :D Master Dartz (Talk) 02:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Affiliated Wiki Oh snap, the TBF got a re-design. Looks good. Anyway, I'll do that later then. We should add it, indeed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, added it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha! *Salutes* [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of Silver? This user just isn't getting it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, forget it. I'll deal with it. It's the sheer content that is the issue. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I've actually just decided to ban him, not perma-ban, but ban. He is choosing to be a problem. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I truly hate when some new users reject help and persist to break standards. Never ending. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Haha, true. But, I know what a dead wiki is. When I got here, nothing to talk about nor did it look promising. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Definitely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) As in improve in general activity? Of course it can, that is, if you guys actually want that to happen. The idea is to dive in and get active instead of pointing how dead things are. I'd like to think activity runs in cycles, with low points for any fanon, popular or not. Of course what's a "low point" in activity is relative to that wiki. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) There isn't much to say. It's not about advertising, but the userbase actually getting down to editing again and being there for newer users. We have never advertised the FTF far as I know. Can't really advise though, Bleach might not just incite the desire to write fanfiction for people like it used to. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No, be patient AND active. And you know, pay attention to new users as rare they may be. That Quincy competition was/is a good thing for the wiki. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Naw, I know you two are always active there. You weren't included when I was talking about staying active -- I was just saying that for the userbase in general. Heck, my activity there is lacking in reality though my ideas are overflowing. Sometimes getting motivated to write is hard. Anyway, I'm sure TBF will pick up long as people care enough to help along the way by just being around and at least semi-active. With that said, good night.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) FTF Wiki FAQ Proposal After answering some questions for a new user, I realized that we should make a page that answers basic and frequent questions we get from new users. On basic rules, magic, guilds, permission, essentially a FAQ for the fanon. It would definitely save us time, and give users information in probably one of the easiest formats -- queston and answers. We'd title it Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:FAQ. The idea got positive feedback from some of the users on chat, and let's be honest, it would save us time on quick questions. So, what say y'all? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Without a doubt. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay looks like everyone is on board, lovely. Now onto the actual formatting of the page. Nothing complicated, just a few sections with basic questions and answers pertaining to the subject matter of that section. So, under the magic section would obviously be the Q&A of a magic-related nature. Next, I think everyone should handle their own section(s). Basically, I handle the Rules section, Per handles the magic section, Aha handles formatting, Ash can handle the Character creation and permission sections. So 4 major sections: Rules & Regulations, Magic Creation, Article Formatting, and Character Creation & Permission. After that, I think we should have sections titled Translations and Other. Translations would obviously answer basic questions on how to obtain decent translations (website links, etc) and the ideal way to format them. This section can be handled by all of us, but I feel Per and Ash are the most adept at translations, so don't expect me to actually step into that one. Other would be any other questions without any proper section to go under. For example, a question on how to archive one's talk page -- which I have an easy explanation to that is alot easier than the standard wikia one that annoyed me back when I was figuring out how to do it ages ago. 6 sections in all. The point of a FAQ is to answer those BASIC questions you always get again and again. Keyword being basic, so Aha, for example, does not need to add an explanation for using the switch template -- it's not a frequently asked basic question. Ideally, I'd say under the main section heading, the actual questions would be set to a level 3 heading with the answer under that subsection. Reason for that is ease of navigation to questions using the table of contents. And when writing this, be casual (and fun if you want) with the writing but I don't think I need to tell any of you guys that. NOW, with all that said. Feel free to add in your opinions on the format. Suggestions are welcome. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) TBF Once I get a few more ideas brewing and find someone else to work with since Ken Ken is basically MIA. Then yes I shall. Why do you ask? Master Dartz (Talk) 20:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Well even if I came back, most of my stories are kinda gone since my partner in crime is missing. But I get what you mean, I gander over there from time to time. Saw the creepy argument about Love and Obito....really gave me the chills. lol. But as I said, once I can find a new cohort and a some nifty zanpakuto ideas, I'll be back. As for Kurama....idk...I just googled it and thats what I got from 3 sites. So I just went with it :P Master Dartz (Talk) 20:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHA I have the same feels good sir. Although, I wouldn't mind cuddling next to Vert and having Blanc fuss at me. Those types just have a place in my heart. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Eh....I want one of the Lastation sisters too. No need to be greedy here...we could always swap eventually :P Then again, I could just take Plutia and Nepgear instead. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 22:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You think Dr. Sheldon Cooper's smug smile is creepy? Well, that's not nice, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it will grow on you? And I had my other avatar for like half a week. It's every few days I change it. And, why? Because it bothers me when it's the same for too long, best I can explain it. Getting avatars is an easy thing anyway. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) BTW, are you reviewing the bonus chap? I want to comment about Wendy being useless but somehow the most interesting part of the chapter along with Cana. Assuming you've read it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, not much happened. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) My first page Hello. I recently published my first character and was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me what you think of it. If I'm making any mistakes, I'd really love to correct them. I'm still working on his History, so there's more to come from that. Samael Abaddon Also, I tried your link for putting your name in Japanese, but I didn't know if I was supposed to use the Hiragana or the Katakana. If you could please inform me as to which one would be right to put in for my characters Kanji, that would be quite helpful. Thank you. SuBash (talk) 21:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Why do you have to make things like this personal? I'm not disregarding anything you're saying, I'm simply countering the points. Aha, it's not about you, nor me, nor anyone, it's about the wiki. I'll be frank, did it cross your mind that this is just a debate between 2 (well, 3) people? I was wrong about that sock-puppeting business the other week, being too merciful and you didn't see me make it personal.....I followed your lead on it in the end. So, can you please lighten up and relax? It's not some massive situation, it's just simple stuff. Be at peace, hombre, it's not that serious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) You confuse negative with serious, bro. It's a simple debate, that's all it is to me. I've already told you my reasoning, but even though it cycled into a proper discussion, you soon made it personal for no reason. Yes, Per does agree until the character claims to be S-Class, then she agreed with 17. Though this wasn't about S-Class mages. I didn't state my word as law, I was pushing my claim. I was actually expecting the discussion to carry on so we could arrive to a solution. Not to mention, rules is my area, so of course I'd push for a proper debate on the matter. As for your last line, that's not happening. We're admins, and we're a team. You know that well, there is no reason for you stray from issues like this when I step in. You're making a problem out of literally nothing. Please stop doing this, people are not out to get you, I am not out to strike down everything you say. We just happen to disagree quite a bit, which makes sense since we are very different people. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, how about this. I'll meet you mid-way. Let's decide on under 16 being too young? (You original stance) Or should we have a community vote? Compromise is important. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Are you being serious now? *sigh* Just going to say this, as one guy to another. Don't take things in life so personally often, it rarely ever is. I'm gonna talk to Per about 16 and Ash, then we'll decide from there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) And that's over then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Proposition Hey Aha, I'm going to be running this by the other admins, as well, but I've been thinking that I would like to be more involved with the wiki and userbase. And in an effort to do so I wanted to see if I could have permission to make a weekly blog (I hope) where users could suggest characters for me to review and I could give suggestions from anything like simple grammar changes, or formatting issues, or even creative suggestions. I know this seems to step into what you admins do, but its not at all going to be a "do this, do that" scenario more like friendly advice and potentially bounce some creative ideas off of each other. This is mainly for me to get more acquainted with the other users and help me break out of this little bubble I live in on the site. What are your thoughts? Northstar1012 (talk) 02:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Things Um, Aha. I know that the matter is over and done with, however I don't particularly appreciate the sarcastic comment made about my "wisdom", all I did was express my opinion. I don't want to make a fuss about this since I'm at school and I shouldn't be on the internet doing this, but I thought I should just say my mind now, rather than later.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Suspicious Hello, may I ask who owned the deleted pages Yuri Conosvica and Yuuki Choucho (I saw them on my "Following Pages" list)? Facebook nu workey AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 18:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Look, sorry about yesterday. Damn internet's been out since about midnight. If yer wondering why I wasn't on last night that's why. So no I didn't go to dad's birthday, since I couldn't ring him or anything. I'll be on very soon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) FTF Wiki FAQ Update So, I'm gonna get that page up this week. And from there, when you all have the time, start filling out your section as I outlined in the previous message about this two weeks or so ago. 23:58:53 Mon Of course. It will probably be up tomorrow, I'll send another message with the link then to you guys. 00:41:50 Tue New Rule Okay, I feel this new rule is needed. It's simple. If anyone wants to make a species/race, they need permission from one of the admins. Over the months I've seen some weird stuff, and it's time to set a rule that prevents the creation of any questionable creations from here on out. Fair enough? 18:24:31 Tue Permission Hey there Aha, can I use your Water Dragon Slayer Magic for a character I'm making? Thepreciousone (talk) 06:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Per said yes. :) Thepreciousone (talk) 06:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on in a sec. Fuck sake The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL I told you I needed to reset my comp, didn't you get that message? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I fucking disconnected!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup Oh its fine, it was written and removed before I even had a chance to see it. I'm not bothering giving Ten the time of day anymore anyway cause he's just obssessed for some odd reason of getting a rise out of me. His points were irrelevant as 1) the images of Obito were out for awhile now. 2) Raian is the epitome of not having unique ideas (following Ichigo's Shit Trail Anyone?). 3) The Zanpakuto isn't even completed yet. >.<. Now, he can't say he's the victim here cause it was just ridiculous on his part, hell even baiting the admins to block him so he can cry that he was treated "unfairly". Didn't the two sites have a like treaty barring actions like this anyway? And besides I should just request that Ten be blocked for harassment. But eh.....rant over. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 00:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Masters of Animanga promotion Something very interesting has come up. I will paste the message and let it speak for itself: "Hello! I am herald_of_meridian and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Bereisgreat and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC)" With all that mind, are y'all on board? '01:36:18 Sat''' While I figured you'd be interested. This message wasn't about that, it was simply about advertising the event on this wiki. I don't plan on taking part in it either, but it's quite an interesting opportunity. 05:21:14 Sat She asked me to earlier before we left chat >_< I don't even know why, but I'm just gonna ask her to reconsider and unban her for the time being. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request Hi there Aha. Could you please delete this page, please. :D Thanks. Thepreciousone (talk) 10:07, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just created my first character. The character's name is Recon. Could you take a look at him to make sure the wiki follows the correct format? Thanks! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) You hom''o''? LOL I'm back, lemme log on chat The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC) It calls for a warning first and a ban if the user fails to remove the plagiarized content. But, Xz did what, really? 22:45:26 Sat Bad Idea Hey Aha, could you delete Embers for me. I just made the page and i already dislike it. Plus, upon inspection I don't think I would've even been passable in the first place [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Frost God Hello. Perchan gave me permission to use Frost God Slayer Magic, and I was wondering if you could add him to the Frost God Slayer Magic page as a user. His name is Kuzan. Thank you. --SuBash (talk) 19:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Thanks for the advise. I just saw that there was another person as a user on your page, so I figured that I was just supposed to use your page. Thank you. --SuBash (talk) 19:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Exams but do you think you can explain how to create a character to me. I have never done it without the use of a form. Message before this one was from meRedKnuckles (talk) 19:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Message to all admins On 9:54pm california time, I encountered a user who told me that his original name before being banned from this wiki was Goku, though I do not remember the rest of his full name, he was banned from the wiki after some disturbing comments. The user was DiceRoll125, and it had been brought to my attention that he was committing sock-puppetry. After talking with him, I told him to leave the chat and to not return to the wiki or I would have to ban him from the chat and ask you all to reban him again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Good job on the new wiki theme. 20:08:29 Fri Thanks :D That helped out a lot :) Can you also tell me how to center pics on a Blog? o: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm good :) Just found a way to center a single pic on my own ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 06:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Uh, ok. I thought we could make relatives of canon characters as long as they weren't main characters and we got an admins permission, like Fino Corona. Flare wasn't hinted to have any relatives, (besides the giants, who aren't blood relatives). But if you insist, I won't make it then [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for telling me this, the way Hiro seems to be going with this as shown in the chapter 356 is that at least one person knows Devil Slaying Magic(Silver, confirmed demon according to Cobra) and Silver comes from Zeref's book, doubt Hiro will acutually show if Devil Slaying magic is available to others, as evidenced from the fact other than Dragon Slaying magic, the other slayer magics are extremely sparse. Maybe Sight Make? Could be OP, could not be OP, it could just be retricted some how, also thanks for responding quickly. Other thing that was not included in the above as it was though of after: '''I wasn't exactly sure if I should do another post on your talk page or just edit this, I chose to edit this because it doesn't seem you read it before I added this, new magic idea. '''Law of Extinction: This magic employs extremely destructive energy, like Darkness Magic it has "shadow" like qualities, though it is said to be a Black Art made by Zeref. Possibly as a precursor of the magic Zeref usually uses, Death Magic. If put under prolonged assault from the energies of this Magic's will wither away their life, basically an extremely slow Death Magic, further implicating it's a possible prototype Death Magic. Victory9000 (talk) 03:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The little Demon and Devil dispute in Slayer Magic. You know the thing on how this wiki is probably gonna turn the Demon Slayer pages to Devil Slayer, well I have the idea that Devil Slayer Magic(assuming that this is the correct translation) are used by the demons whilst the Demon Slayer Magic are the humanised a good enough bit weaker child magic of Devil Slayer Magic, good idea? Victory9000 (talk) 14:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) My Last Resort Good ...Day I suppose. Well I have a adventure of my wikia life here I suppose. Basically I have apply my main character Frank Purplenote to a position of saint wizard through the blog. Unfortunately I am fully aware that the Admins are very busy people these days and do not have any time :D. As you may see Per did her review and I have made necessary changes unfortunately no one is able to check it and I need a second admin. I asked Zico but she wasn't able, twice. I asked Ash but he didn't answer neither. Basically your are my last hope. I would like to ask you if you would like to check him for this status. I sorry for any rubbish grammar, impatience and whatever you find disturbing :D Regards and Have a Nice Day Franek (talk) 14:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Message Dragon Scale Guild someone is trolling on the wiki [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I need a review over Michael O'Neil if you can please [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 21:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) NIce Felt I should say Pokemon X is a great game.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 11:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Look http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Dragon_Slayer_Magic this was created by an new user, he only have around 10 edits(This as sent to another admns too).DamonSalvaditore (talk) 03:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application Hey Aha, I had proposed one of my character to be in consideration for a Wizard Saint and finished the bulk of his article. He is Alexander Macedon. She gave her blessing and told me to reach out to you and get your vote before he can be added to the page. Please review and let me know if you're ok with this character. Thanks! Northstar1012 (talk) 23:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero Cat loves food yeah yeah yeah! GZero945 (talk) 20:16, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes Aha... that song. :3 GZero945 (talk) 20:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) No... it wasn't. GZero945 (talk) 20:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC) To Admins I come to ask that you take an idea that came to mind on the chat into consideration, to make this wiki more community friendly, I proposed making an AMV showing the Fanon characters in their anime, to act as a sort of Theme song for this wiki. I know it seems like something the admins would do, but we also wish to have a form of voice for the wiki. When it is completed, I will personally link you to it, by then I hope that it will be possible to add it to the main page of the wiki along with a full list of fanon characters that participated in the Amv. The idea was mine to begin with so if any punishment should occur, then I will take full responsibility for it. Please tell me your thoughts on my talk page. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pokémon Spoof If you are bored and/or in need of a good laugh, search "Pokemon Rusty" on youtube. It REALLY gives a realistic approach to the series while giving it a huge slap in the face. You're welcome. :D GZero945 (talk) 06:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Guess I need to check that out. GZero945 (talk) 00:21, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Compact Regression Hey Aha. :) May I use your Compact Regression for my character Drake Inferna? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 09:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Aha. :D Also, I already got permission from Per to use Dragon Magic. :) Thepreciousone (talk) 10:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) FB crapped out >_< The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Did you see...? That thing about Minerva's Rebirth? O.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol, same here XD I also found it funny that Loki knew where these Former Council members were because how much of a ladies man he was =w= The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The reactions that Wendy had when she was told the reason and then realized that the Granddaughter of this Council member was priceless XDDDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello I know you have a thing for wendy and I ran across this , I don't know if you already had it or not, but just thought you would want to see it. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you like it. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand, cool. I haven't read to much of Dawn, but I'm hoping to soon. Thx for answering my question :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. Just out of sheer curiousity, is there any specific website/websites that you could recommend for translating names of magic into japanese (if there is one) I've been using Google Translate (omg so sad, I know D: ) for a while and it's far from being useful. So I thought I'd ask you if you knew any sites that would be able to offer up decent translations from English to Japanese. Mokushiryu (talk) 02:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC)